You must love me
by coldbrowneyes
Summary: a harder georgie listen's to her fav song and complates her life


Disclaimer: I don't own the following: The song Bitch by Meredith Brooks (yes I like Alanis Morissette to but Meredith's is the version I am using), Georgie, logan, GH, or anything/one you reconiqinize unless it has came from a personal creation and my warped muse peviously. I make no money please don't sue. Also don't take, steal, or post anything that the warped muse creates. without permission. Also please review good or bad thank you  
>AN: This is about 10 years in the future from the last time we saw Georgie she is 29. This is her view on her life or something like that. I have changed several things. like the fact that Logan came to town while she was still married to Dillion and etc. It may go with other stories but for now it is stand alone.<p>

You Must Love Me

Georgie Jones Scorpio Quatermaine Hays Zachara Morgan Hays looked out the window with a glare. She then glared at her husband who had just walked into the bedroom. Georgie snaped "Why did you turn my CD Player the hell off." She watched his eyes roll and the hands go up as he mumbled something about company comming and hearing the same song twenty times in the past hour. She watched as he flipped back on to her song and sigh. He softly murmed sorry love.  
>Georgie closed her eyes and listened to the first stanza of her motto song especially today. She really did hate everyone and everything today. Sometimes she didn't know why Logan put up with her. She could be revengvefull, selfish, and bratty or in other words a bitch. Logan had always thought she was the sweetest thing ever even when she started datting him while married to her first husband.<br>She had mood swings costently mood swings. Yesterday she cried she cried becuase her x-husband was found murrdered she didn't even like the man. John Zacharra and theremarriage was a revenge to get back at Logan for signing the divorce papers she gave him. Georgie really didn't see what Logan saw in her. Everyday he called her angel and looked at her like she was one.

I hate the world today  
>You're so good to me<br>I know but I can't change  
>tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel<br>underneath  
>innocent and sweet<br>Yesterday I cried  
>You must have been relieved to see the softer side<br>I can understand how you'd be so confused  
>I don't envy you<br>I'm a little bit of everything  
>all rolled into one<p>

Georgie smilled as the chorus came up. She loved this song. It said it all emcompessed it all she was everything wraped together. Hell it wasn't evenwrapped neatly. She still acted like a child sometimes her pouting and the hissy fits she pitched put her kids to shame. But she was a great mother and loved her kids so much. She was defintly not always the saint she appeared which out of her family being the saint was easy to do. She did act like little Miss Perfect to like when she married her fourth husband Jason Morgan for the family. Gosh he shouldn't of took Patrick out infront of her. But she was a awful lier and she knew you had gave the hit he had called them to let them know it was done. She married so she wouldn't prejurer herself when she said that she didn't know who asked him to kill Patrick. She may not of ever had someone killed like Robin, or fed a drug addition like Maxie. But lock people in a fridge, change grades, sleep with a professor to keep a four point while going through a divorce and engaged. But she was proud of who she was every little mistake, every problem made her who she was.

Chorus:  
>I'm a bitch, I'm a lover<br>I'm a child, I'm a mother  
>I'm a sinner, I'm a saint<br>I do not feel ashamed  
>I'm your health, I'm your dream<br>I'm nothing in between  
>You know you wouldn't want it any other way<p>

So take me as I am  
>This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man<br>Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
>and I'm going to extremes<br>tomorrow I will change  
>and today won't mean a thing<p>

Logan was sush a passionate man and so loving. He took her as she was and loved her. He was so forgiving of her yet so condeming of himself which just pissed her off. She knew she went to extremes she often thought that was part of the reason her and logan were perfect for each other. He loved her being unpredictable and exterme. He craved it. Georgie smiled to herself as he came back in tie in hand ready to greet her family and his bosses.

Just when you think you've got me figured out  
>the season's already changing<br>I think it's cool you do what you do  
>and don't try to save me<p>

She knew she was shocking the hell out of him as grabbed him to her and dropped to her knees. She would do anything for him she hoped he knew that. She would kill for him. He had revived her when she became numb in her first marriage. They had been through so much together and she wouldn't change one thing. And as he came in her mouth with the busting in of his angr Mafia bosses aka her x-husband and cousin-in-law, Carly his bestfriend, and her cousin Robin. She knew he wouldn't change one thing about her even as she swallowed everydrop in front of thier company they should of knocked invited or not.

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
>I'm a goddess on my knees<br>when you hurt, when you suffer  
>I'm your angel undercover<br>I've been numbed, I'm revived  
>can't say I'm not alive<br>You know I wouldn't want it any other way


End file.
